


Sucking on a Bottle of Stone Brews, Wishing It Was You

by GhostWallE



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Don't Judge Me, Drunk Sex, Drunk Writing, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, using pokemon to help with kinks, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWallE/pseuds/GhostWallE
Summary: Green's drunk and Red's irresistible.





	

Green walked into the bedroom, bumping his head on the Chimechos hanging in the doorway and almost spilling his beer in the process. He quietly swore at his own foolishness; Red did love having the musical pokemon around his house. The room was nice and cozy, with Red’s Charizard curled up lying at the side of the room and Jessie’s Ekans whom he was keeping for her coiled up in its tank, relaxing. Speaking of Red, he was lying back in the bed, eyes lidded heavily under his trademark baseball cap and doing that seductive lip bite that drove Green wild. Upon hearing the bell-like cries, Red looked up and motioned towards Green, who wasted no time at all climbing on top of him.

 

“My lips have been around almost everything tonight,” Green slurred, downing the rest of his bottle for emphasis, “except for the one thing they’ve really wanted.” Green smashed the bottle against the bedside table, twirled the ends in Charizard’s tail, and used the jagged edges to gently trace a line down Red’s body, from the hollow underneath his left ear, down over his soft chest, and ending with a light curl above his v line. Red shuddered as the hot glass created an ice cold line of shock down his body and something deep within his stomach started heating up. Green felt Red’s cock stir beneath him and smirked; the masochist was so easily turned on by the lightest of teases. He traced the red line on the boy’s pale body with his lips, leaving a trail of light pecks all the way down. He stopped right above his partner’s dick, and Red squirmed with frustration. “What, you didn’t think I would rush things that quickly, did you?” Green taunted. His eyes swept over the room and lit up upon seeing the Ekans.

 

Green slowly got up and moved over to the Ekans tank, and he leaned over and picked it up gently and brought it back to the bed. “I know you do this for Jessie, how about you help us out?” he asked the snake pokemon. The Ekans hissed angrily but still went over to Red, whose eyes widened as it slithered over his body. “Don’t worry,” Green reassured, “I’ve helped out Jessie and James before. We know what we’re doing,” he said gesturing to the serpent as it started wrapping itself around Red’s neck. “If it ever gets too much, tap me anywhere three times and we’ll stop everything.” Green rubbed one hand over Red’s chest as he said this, brushing against his sensitive nipples and ending the sentence with a slow kiss on Red’s lips as the snake tightened its Wrap. This was a new experience for Red, but he trusted Green, and he couldn’t claim that the kiss with this new element was unfavorable. Partway through the kiss the snake sharply tightened its coils before loosening its body again, and Red’s cock jumped at the sensation. Green broke the kiss and smiled mischievously. “If I had known you responded this well to choking, I would have done this a long time ago.” Green kissed his way down his boyfriend’s body once again as the snake pulsated around Red’s neck, and Red was aching hard by the time Green reached his dick. Green looked up at Red once again with a devilish look, and then put the boy’s whole cock into his mouth, just as he did with the neck of the bottle earlier. Red was shaken by the sudden feeling of warmth and stimulation, and his back arched upwards twice, first when Green took him in and once more when the Ekans cut his breath immediately afterwards. Green and the pokemon worked together in this fashion, Green slowly taking Red in and out, licking over his head and along his shaft as the snake would pulse after every significant move Green made.

 

“Steven does make some awesome drinks over at Stone Breweries, but nothing has been able to compare to our own homemade brew. I think I feel like drinking some tonight,” Green breathed, his voice husky with lust, as he went down on Red again. Red’s head went backwards, eyes screwed shut, as Green and the Ekans continued their onslaught on his body, and his jaw dropped open as he felt Green’s hand start playing with his left nipple, right underneath the red raised line from the bottle earlier. He felt Green’s other hand brush over his right nipple and another object start probing his entrance, and he forced his eyes open again to see what was going on. Green was down between his legs, caressing his lower half, as another copy of Green started working on his upper body. During that sentence, Green must have summoned his Ditto for assistance, and the combined stimulation of Green, Green’s copy, and the Ekans was making quick work on his stamina. Red let out a moan, or the best he could with the snake contracted around his neck, and pressed his back off the bed, to try giving Green a warning. “Took you long enough,” Green muttered, quickly lifting himself off Green’s dick long enough to say that as he went back with a renewed passion and the snake immediately contracted hard around his windpipe. The sudden pause followed by strong stimulation was enough to tip Red over the edge, as he shot his load into Green’s mouth. Green stared at his lover’s face as he came; he loved watching Red’s face contort as his muscles spasmed, and his tortured lover was more beautiful than any contest performance by Wallace.

 

Green sucked him dry and licked his lips, basking in the afterglow of Red’s orgasm. He loved watching his lover come undone from his actions, and he couldn’t resist kissing Red with that blissful look on his face as he went to remove Ekans from his neck and put it back into its tank. Red tasted the bitterness of the beer mixed with the saltiness of the cum, a flavor combination that Green loved and Red was starting to acquire a taste for, and he hugged Green tight against his body, reaching down with one hand towards Green’s member. However, Green laughed and held his arm. “You’ve been through all that and you still want more? You’re too needy, I can’t go around spoiling my boyfriend too much.” Green put the snake away and came back to the bed, curled up next to Red and held him closely. “This is all you’re going to get for now, the rest will have to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is actually the first thing I'm posting on this account. It's your fault. Do whatever the hell you want after reading. This was written after a long night of sexually frustrated drinking and listening to K. Flay (hence the title), so I don't know what you're expecting but this probably doesn't match it.


End file.
